


Scrapes of metal against wall

by hasherureiton



Series: Sudden Answers [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AL SPOILERS, Azran Legacy Spoilers., Desmond has a daughter ?, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I REWROTE THIS, I Tried, What Was I Thinking?, headcannons, how embarassing, i had to rewrite this, rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasherureiton/pseuds/hasherureiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layton manages to confront Descole years after their encounter in the Azran ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapes of metal against wall

**Author's Note:**

> SOME MAY ASK what didn't you already post this
> 
> I re-wrote this  
> yeah impatience whoooo amateur writer skills IKR

Wind decided not to show kindness, it constantly brushed at his jacket. Skin was doing its absolute best to provide acceptable heat. The moist, humid environment wasn't helping, either. Though he continued walking, faint yet audible splashes of rain from various sizes of liquid scattered through the area--

London was surprisingly dark this evening. 

He pondered in thought while making his way back home. 

Before hearing an awfully strained cry, along with the sound of metal clashing against brick wall. Layton decided to follow it, only to see an alley, though he was unable to see anything. All that he could see was a dim streetlight. 

The same alley he'd occasionally walk across in attempt to make his route home much quicker. 

He took a closer look, debating whether he should investigate or not despite what dangers may lie ahead. Then deciding to step forward, into the alley, alert for any sounds nearby. 

Another shout of anger was heard, along with a loud thud, an echo slowly fading after it--

Layton was sure he wasn't the only one in this alley. 

The same dim light grew larger in sight as he meandered inside the alley, he knew that he was nearly at the other end of the uneven cement one could call "road".  
Everything appeared silent now, Layton couldn't hear a thing than what was heard minutes ago. 

_Too silent_.

A scraping sound of metal was heard from behind before Layton turned and leaped back in surprise, barely missing a sudden attack from behind. He stumbled away from the sight and managed to stand on both feet, leaning against the wall and taking short breaths as if to try to calm himself down. 

Was that a sword used to attack, just now? Layton was unsure. 

And unaware of that same opponent running towards him to attack from above. He was able to sense loud footsteps coming his way, which led him to dodging just barely. His heart began to race in fear--

"T-That's enough--"

"Leave--!!"

"Who are you?!"

"I said LEAVE--" 

Layton quickly dodged a third attack, growing more and more terrified. He had to stay calm, he had to stay collected and sense every move before getting caught off guard--

Suddenly pushed forcefully into the nearest wall, the attacker then pressing blade metal dangerously close to Layton's neck, pinning him there. He then spoke, voice much lower than an octave

"I told you to leave--"

"..What gives you any right?!"

Layton quickly sensed the man before him, angered by how he placed him in a mortal position. He lift his neck upward, making his absolute best to avoid his skin making contact and disturbing the blade. 

"What are you doing here?" Descole retorted angrily. 

"Taking a shortcut to home, before sensing loud cries of anger, that was when I knew someone other than me was here in the alley."

"That explains why you just go on and follow? Not a smart decision to take if I were you."

Layton grit his teeth, unable to move or escape. "Says the one who expresses their anger, right in the middle of others who wish to sleep, in their alley--agh!" 

"Watch what you say--" he pressed his sword closer to Layton's neck. "I could kill you right here if I wanted." 

"Would that accomplish anything?"

It was Descole's turn to grit his teeth. "Why should that concern you?"

"Why shouldn't it?" Layton asked, "Aren't I the one standing for dear life right now?" His tone soon turning into a snappy one. 

Descole stood there, as if he was outwitted by reasoning. He released his grip and pulled the sword away from Layton, giving him the ability to stand. 

"Leave, now."

"Not until I get answers first."

That infuriated Descole, another reason to throw another attack in hopes of actually hitting Layton this time-- 

Layton stood there, waiting for whatever reaction that he'd receive next before stumbling over a lone pipe beside him, he silently grasped it in his hands and held it as his own defense weapon. He took this to his advantage and-- struck back at Descole with force. Descole was able to hear the sound of steel scraping against wall before reacting--

And quickly responded by using his sword to prevent Layton from getting any closer, their weapons clashing together while the two fought in attempt to find an advantage against the other. 

Layton soon gained the upper hand, stepping back before Descole striked again. He dodged, and this time managed to catch the other off-guard and pinned him there for a short while. 

"What in the bloody hell--"

"I could say the same for you!" 

Descole struck back with enough force to push Layton away, the two ended up in a duel match. 

"Leave--"

"I need answers from you--"

"Answers of-- what?!" Descole exclaimed with another strike at Layton again. 

"To why you fooled me into thinking that you were dead!!" 

Layton blocked the sudden attack before he noticed Descole releasing his grip once again. 

His sword fell to the floor, along with the sound of metal crashing against cement. He appeared almost lifeless for a second, not moving an inch and too compelled within the thoughts inside his head. 

Those same thoughts which drove him mad every time they came to mind, which led to his current situation right now. 

"...I had no other choice."

Layton couldn't believe what he was hearing in response. "Liar.."

"What?"

"You're lying."

"What brings you to that conclusion?!"

"You had another choice. You could've joined the rest of us."

"...I had more important things to deal with--"

"Yet you push trying to save your life aside for other plans?"

"I don't see why not--"

"To the point where everyone thought you were gone, I ended up with the assumption that you were going to die that day!" Layton was fuming at that point. "..Why?"

".."

"Why did you decide to leave us, leave us to think that you were dead?"

Descole stood there, nearly speechless, "..I couldn't possibly have a normal life anymore."

\-------

【 He chuckled. "Well, aren't you cute-looking today?"

"..Thank you, daddy!" She beamed, wearing a fluffy dress sewn with pink ribbon around her waist which gradually complimented her body. 

Wrapping his arms around, Desmond gave her a tight hug. "Now, run along, dear. Make sure I can see you so that you don't get lost."

"O-Okay!" She ran off to the other side of land, blooming with flowers. An older woman walked up, approaching Desmond. She turned to face their daughter, frolicking through a land filled with blooming flowers. 

"She's so cheerful around you.."  
"Isn't she always?" 】

\-------

_Damned agency, ruining what could've been my future.._

 

"That day, I was almost certain that I would never see you again." Descole added

"So you took a different path?"

"Yes, in attempt to forget past memories. I saw that Targent was no more, and I could start a new route."

_Before I killed them myself._

"What brought you here in this alley, then?"

"The memories, they wouldn't go away. In hopes of forgetting, I only happen to develop more 'nightmares' which led to several moments of absolute pain."

\---

【 "K-Keep your filthy hands away from me!!"

"Daddy--"

"No! Don't--" 】

\---

"I felt the need to step away from home, where all the memories supposedly came to mind."

"Could you describe to me..what those memories were?"

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't remember, a group of Targent members had kidnapped our parents several years ago." 

The mere thought of it had already sickened him.

_No, I miss her.._

"I could never forget, I remember exactly what happened as if it happened yesterday."

\------

【 "We told you to keep y' nose where it don't belong!"

 _Bastards._ " _No!_ Don't touch them!!--" 】

\------

_Of course not,  
I won’t ever forget, losing both you... _

_To hell with Targent._

. 

He sighed, and opened his mouth to speak again, "Does that answer all of your questions?"

Layton nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that this is something you have to deal with, both mentally and physically." 

"Now, will you leave?" Descole uttered, a need to rid of Layton. 

"Just as what I promised." Layton added before making his way back home, now with more things to ponder on.

He slowly began to disappear into the background, no longer visible through the eyelids of Descole's mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for those who read it before, and had to read most of it again lOL
> 
> Isn't it plain?  
> This fic isn't very creative..


End file.
